Recently, various types of laundry treatment apparatuses have been used together with washing machines used to wash clothes, cloth items, beddings and the like. For example, drum type dryers used to dry washed laundry items, a cabinet type dryers used to dry laundry items hung therein and refreshers used to refresh laundry items supplied hot air.
However, such a cabinet type laundry treatment apparatus has several disadvantages.